mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pacific Chaos (Map Game)
Algorithm (Turn-by-turn) Created by [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'Fires']], modified by Erizium (talk) 11:13, July 9, 2015 (UTC) , any critiques and advice is welcome Numbers (If numbers are not stated, 50,000 troops will be used in the SEA Countries. North Vietnam and Indonesia are exceptions) *+1 for every 15,000 troops on your side *+1 for every 50 planes on your side *+1 for every 25 tanks on your side *+1 for every 10 ships on your side *+1 for outnumbering opponent's planes by at least 50% *+2 for outnumbering opponent's planes by 100% *+1 for outnumbering opponent's ships by 50% *+2 for outnumbering opponent's ships by 100% *+1 for outnumbering enemy troops. *+2 for outnumbering enemy troops by 2 times *+5 for massively outnumbering enemy troops (e.g: more than 5 times) Troop Reduction *After every turn, an RNG of 1-3 is to be done for both sides. The result is to be converted to percent (if you get 1, it turns into 10%). Then, subtract this number on your current troop numbers (navy and airforce included) Motive *spreading communism +6 *preventing the spread of communism +6 *counter attack +3 *unification +6 *taking land of a similar culture +4 *defending nation from a fatal attack +8 *defending nation from a non fatal attack +6 *economic +2 *'Modifiers' *capitalist government supported by people +5 *communist government supported by people +4 *government not supported -5 *war supported by people +4 *war not supported by people +0 population *+1 for every digit of your population *+2 for larger population than opponent *+4 for 2x larger than opponents *+6 for 3x larger *+8 for 4x larger *+10 for 5x larger *+15 for more than 5x larger location *fighting in home nation +5 *fighting in adjacent nation +4 *fighting in nearby nation +3 *fighting in far away nation +2 *fighting on the other side of the map +0 *Amphibious operation -4 for attacker; negated if the attacker has secured a beach head Terrain *Terrain is jungle: +3 for defender, -2 for attacker unless attacker has knowledge of jungle, in this case +1 for attacker *Tundra/Arctic:+4 for defender, -4 for attacker *Heavily Urbanized: (Japan, Australia) +3 to defender, +1.5 to attacker *Slightly Urbanized: (Communist China, the Philippines, Indonesia) +2 to defender, +.5 to attacker *Rural: +3 to both Multiple fronts: *-2 per front Victor's advantage: +5 each turn for winning the previous engagement Loser's disadvantage: -3 for losing the previous engagement Invading disadvantage: -3 Defending advantage: +5 Chance Take current edit count of attacking player, then multiply each non-zero digit in there edit count and multiply it by pi(Use 3.1415926535 for pi) take the result and add each of them together. then take that result of that, and again multiply it by pi. The first number after the decimal is the attackers chance, the second is the defenders. generals/commanders NOTE: if this proves to complex to track, it will end each battle you have a general. Please give him/her a name in your turn, so we can keep track of them. Anyway, the first battle your general is in, an RNG will be made from 1-10, 1 representing the generals death, and any other number meaning they lived. The second battle, the RNG will be 1-9, giving the general less chance of surviving. It continues this way until it reaches 1-2, at which point it stays there. *Each time your general survives is +1 for the first 8 battles, and +5 for each battle survived after that development *each time you have developed economy in the last 10 turns +1 *each time you have developed military in the last 10 turns +1 *each time you have developed infrastructure in the last 10 turns +2 (defense only) Strength and Tiers *Military * Tier 1: -United States * -Soviet Union * Tier 2: None * Tier 3: None * Tier 4: People's Republic of China, Australia * Tier 5: State of Japan * Tier 5.5: the Philippines, New Zealand * Tier 6: North Korea, North Vietnam * Tier 7: South Vietnam * T ier 8: Thailand, Indonesia * Tier 9: South Korea, Malaya, Union of Myanmar, Socialist Siam * Tier 10: Singapore, Laos, Cambodia, Socialist Myanmar, Malay PR *Technology *Tier 1: United States, Soviet Union *Tier 2: Japan *Tier 3: Australia *Tier 4: None *Tier 5: New Zealand, the Philippines, Republic of China *Tier 6: People's Republic of China, Thailand *Tier 7: North Korea, North Vietnam, Indonesia *Tier 8: South Vietnam *Tier 9 South Korea, Malaya, Union of Myanmar, Socialist Myanmar, Socialist Siam *Tier 10: Singapore, Laos, Cambodia, Malay PR *Industry: *Tier 1: Soviet Union * United States *Tier 2: None *Tier 3: Japan *Tier 4: Australia *Tier 5: People's Republic of China, the Philippines *Tier 6: Republic of China, New Zealand *Tier 7: Thailand, Indonesia *Tier 8: North Korea, North Vietnam, Socialist Siam *Tier 9: Malaya, Union of Myanmar, Socialist Myanmar, Malay PR, South Vietnam *Tier 10: Laos, Cambodia, Singapore *Economy: (Judged by economic situation and GDP Per Capita, not GDP entirely) *Tier 1: United States *Tier 2: Soviet Union, Japan *Tier 3: None *Tier 4: None *Tier 5: Australia, New Zealand *Tier 6: People's Republic of China, the Philippines, Indonesia, Thailand *Tier 7: Republic of China *Tier 8: Union of Myanmar, Malaya, Malay PR, South Vietnam *Tier 9: North Vietnam, Socialist Myanmar, North Korea *Tier 10: Laos, Cambodia, Singapore Divide 20 by your tier then add it to your total score Tier Upgrade-Reqeust here and state your reason. Be plausible Foreign Aid *Airstrkies:+1 (State how many planes you are using so it can be added in the algo of the main nation) *Economic/Financial Aid: +3 *Material Aid (Weapons, Equipment, Oil, etc): +4 *Sending Volunteers: +2 Entering War on the side of an Ally *Add the following parameters (Population, location, numbers, development, chance and strength of the attacking nations) ---- Is this map game still active? Yep